


On the Topic of Extraterrestrials

by Texeoghea



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall
Genre: B!Wirt does not like his new name but he can't talk, Dante becomes less of a name and more of a creature, EDIT: I DID IT WHOOPS STRAP IN FOR BEASTIALITY, M/M, The Beast and Wirt are kinda friends but they get along more later, The Last Guardian references, They'll probably become more like one creature later, Wirt is literally a beast here so be prepared, but we'll see i guess, his new name is Dante, idk if there's actually going to be a relationship in this one, mostly about B!Wirt's appearance, so don't ask, this is set in 2016 or something so the twins are older but there's no kinky monster sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Dipper thought, distantly, that there was no way this towering creature in front of him was an alien. After all, aliens, if they did exist, would obviously be smarter than to visit this planet. But still, the boy couldn't help but wonder.





	1. Not the Best Way to Meet

As he drifted off, Dipper thought -distantly- that there was no way this towering creature in front of him was an alien. After all, aliens, if they did exist, would obviously be smarter than to visit this planet, and would obviously be bipedal, unlike this creature, which seemed to be a quadruped. It was much more likely that it was a forest creature, simply curious about this boy that had fallen in front of him. But still, the boy couldn't help but wonder. He was past fear, now, and felt almost serene, knowing, somehow, that the creature had no intention of harming him.

The towering thing was shrouded in the darkness, yet still its eyes glowed fiercely. It looked at him with its strange multicolored orbs, and made a strange, purring sound at him. Dipper tried to back up as the creature came closer, but hissed as he put weight on his right arm. "Ow ow ow," He whimpered quietly. The creature leaned back a bit at the sound, then made a soft trilling sound. It almost sounded like words. "Hrrrrrrt," It said. He said? It's voice was deep, but so was Grenda's, so Dipper wasn't sure. but, what had it said? 'Hurt?' Did it know he was hurt? Was it going to help him? That was good, he supposed. he'd rather be helped than be eaten by a giant shadow monster. "You..." Dipper's voice came out as a croak, so he swallowed and tried again. "You can tell i'm hurt?" The creature trilled again. "...Well, that's... Cool." Dipper said weakly. His arm hurt, he noticed. It hurt a lot more than it had just a bit ago. The pain had faded, but now it was back, pulsating, stinging, horrible. It was worse than the one time he fell off a skateboard on a turnpike and skinned his arm. He whimpered at the pain, and the creature looked at him and then at his arm. "Hhhh... hhhurt." It said again. "Yeah, i'm... I'm hurt. Uh... Really bad, I think, it..." He whimpered louder. "I need to go home..." Dipper whispered to the creature, hoping that it would, somehow, understand. "Hooooome." It repeated. "Whhhherrre is... hooome?" It said to the weak boy. "It's the... the shack. The Mystery Sh... Sha..." Dipper trailed off. His arm hurt so bad, he might be crying. He registered distantly the feeling of air around him, and then everything faded away.


	2. We (Or I) Are Not What You Think, But In The End I Suppose We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory. This is short I know but i'm working on chapter three, along with a solo story about Fern from Adventure Time.

Wirt, as he felt he should still be called, was, at first, entirely unsure about this new body and the second voice, the deep, familiar voice, in his head. But when Greg brought him back, somehow, and all their friends were too worried to even notice the (obvious) changes in his body, he was too grateful that he was alive to care. And soon, the voice's whispers stopped being dangerous suggestions and started being advice. He silently asked why once, when it had told him to wear a hat and walk a different way to school, thus allowing him to avoid bullies, and the voice whispered, "I'd rather not die because of your incompetence, Pilgrim." Nevertheless, he was still grateful. "Thanks," Wirt said. His voice was deeper now. His body was changing- and not in the puberty way. his skin growing darker- _rougher_ \- his eyes glowing. The creature living within his body, his mind, was corrupting him, and they both knew it. The Beast growled to him, warnings, predictions, which were always ignored. He ignored the advice to join the marching band, to ask the girl he liked out, to go to her birthday party. He ignored its smug aura when he thusly lost many valued friends. Even so, he ignored it. But one day, when he woke up to sharp, jagged teeth and horns poking through his hair, his fingers claws, and markings etched into his now tough, bark-like skin, he knew it was time to listen.

"Run," the Beast said. "Run far away, to a place where we'll be accepted. You've heard the name, I will tell you the way." And he listened. They both knew the Beast could take control of their now shared body if he really wanted to, but he knew Wirt was much more agreeable when it felt like his choice. Choice, indeed, but an obvious one. He'd rather run somewhere new and be alone than surrounded by his family and be scorned, be lonely.

So he did. He ran. He left a note for Greg, telling him the truth, the story of battling the Beast, making a deal in the shrouded darkness to save his brother, of the changes he'd discovered. And at the end, he said simply, "I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to write. What more could he say? It wasn't Greg's fault. Wirt had spent the whole adventure blaming his little brother when he should've been taking the blame himself, and he had realized that. It was time to show it. He made a choice and he would pay the consequences. He'd come to terms with that.

And then he left. He didn't plan on coming back, not when Greg could see the Beast he'd become. His arms and legs jerked and cracked, and he fell to all fours and kept walking. He couldn't stop now. Fur -feathers- something grew from his back, draping over him, and he kept walking. He became unrecognizable, simply one with the forest. Moss grew over him, leaves sprouted from his branches. And finally, he stopped his journey, when he heard the scream of a child and a sick crack.

But that's not the point, now is it? This story isn't just about him.

Let's get back to the main attraction, shall we?


	3. I Have No Name, Not Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gives his new friend a name.

Dipper lied when he said he didn't remember the trip to the Shack, on the back of the shadowed creature. He remembered every painful moment, his arm filled with agony, he remembered the speed that the creature ran, the urgency- he remembered the most how gentle it was lowering Dipper into Soos' arms. He remembered its glowing eyes, the colors swirling slowly. He remembered Mabel crying, and the creature letting her pet its strange black fur to calm down. He remembered his Grunkles yelling, Stan trying to shoo it away and Ford looking at it quizzically, having never seen it before.

Dipper remembered it all, and more importantly, he wanted to know what creature had just saved his life. It wasn't in the journal, so it wasn't native to the forest, meaning it had to have come from another area filled with magic. There were other forests with magic! He would have to figure out a way to communicate with the thing, and then ask it where it was from so he could go and explore...

But he couldn't really do that with a broken arm. he didn't even know where he was when he met it, he knew he tripped and fell down a hill and landed hard on a root or rock or something, and burning pain, and then the creature appearing and helping him. He wanted to talk to it, or something. At least thank it. But Soos and Melody wouldn't let him go outside past the forest edge. He looked longingly out, imagining the crature standing there, waiting for him. But that would never happen- he inconvenienced a powerful creature of the woods, he doubted it would want anything to do with him. The thought made him kinda sad, but it was realistic.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wirt wasn't sure if the boy wanted to see him again. Wirt wanted to make sure he was alright, but what if he was scared? What if he thought they were a monster? What if, what if, what if...

The Beast, of course, thought it was silly. "Why are you thinking about it? Do you want a thank you or something?" He laughed. "I- Well," Wirt sputtered."i- I- I just-"

"Oh, I see... You just want to see him again, don't you?" Beast hummed. Wirt squeaked quietly, which was all the answer the Beast needed. "I thought so," It laughed quietly. "But I want to see him too. He was quite cute..." Wirt sputtered. "I- I- Oh my god..." If he could blush, he would've. "Let's go find us a cute, wounded boy, Walter." The Beast hummed. "Yeah," Wirt squeaked.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper couldn't believe his eyes. There was the creature that saved him, sitting in front of his porch. It trilled softly, nudging him in his non-broken right arm. "H-Hi," Dipper stuttered. "I... You're back." The creature nodded. "Why?" He asked. The creature chittered at him, nudging him again. "Can you not talk?" The creature nodded again. "Then I guess you can't tell me your name... Thanks for saving me, by the way." The creature's tail swished. "I'll give you a name, how about that?" There was no obvious disagreement, so he thought. "How about... Not Todd, I have a friend named Todd... Hmm. You kinda look like Trico, a little, but I don't think that would be a good name..." The boy snapped his fingers. "I got it! Your name shall be Dante!" He grinned up at the newly named creature. He couldn't say no to that face.

"Hey Dante?" Dipper asked. "Why'd you come back here? And how did you know where I lived?" Dante, as his name was apparently, had heard of the "Mystery Shack" from the forest inhabitants, and also he had found the three other humans that lived there in the forest calling out for the boy in front of him. Of course, he couldn't say any of that. He nudged the boy again, looking at him, trying to relay the message that he came back for him. "Did you come back to make sure I was okay?" Dante nodded, purring. "Oh. Well, thank you! For helping me and coming back." He smiled again. "We should stay with him, just to make sure he'll be okay..." Wirt whispered in his mind. The Beast chuckled. "You're the one in control. I'm just stuck in here with you, left to suffer through your life." Wirt inwardly scoffed. "Who's being melodramatic now?" He blinked, and looked down at Dipper, who was waving his hand in front of Dante's face. "You there, Dante?" Dante shook his head and trilled. He would stay, for now. Just to make sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's updating the chapters? THIS GUYYYYYYYYYYYY! Yup. I'm getting writer's block for PGN, so i'm coming back here!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is based on E.T., but it's probably going to drift away from that. The chapters are hopefully gonna get longer as I continue.


End file.
